Boomerang-10
} |-| GPA= } }}The Boomerang-10 ' |Būmeran Ten}} is a Super Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on June 29, 1995. It is named after the famous Boomerang Jr. minicar. The GPA version was also released on July 24, 2001. It was featured in the manga [[Dash Boy! Ten|''Dash Boy! Ten]] as Taihei 'Ten' Tenka's second machine, replacing his busted Liberty Emperor. It was superseded by Astro-Boomerang in the series. General info The Boomerang-10 featuring the mix of sharp and smooth body design, with the blue smooth canopy, pairs of fins on the top of the rear and the front, the large rear sharp cowls that shaped like plane's wings. Many of the Boomerang-10's body features are most likely inspired by the Grumman X-29 aircraft. It is mainly in white, with red, blue and yellow trims on it. It came equipped with the white large-diameter 3-spoke lightweight wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. The chassis frame, the A parts and the curve-type sideguard were molded in gray, magenta and green respectively. It doesn't comes with a standard motor. The Boomerang-10 also came with the much smaller version of the car, whose chassis can be swapped with Tamiya's MiniMini Racer's chassis. (although it has no use in Mini 4WD races whatsoever.) GPA version The GPA version follows the similar style as with other GPA cars, which are designed in mind with GP Chips. An additional rear spoiler was added on top the rear fins. Wheels and tires were unchanged from the original Boomerang-10. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in white. It doesn't comes with a standard motor. In the manga The machine, originally appear as the '''Black Boomerang, was made by Rei Ganma who challenge his eventual rival Taihei Tenka. Despite Ten lose in the race and having his Liberty Emperor busted due to overheating motor, Ganma gave the Boomerang to him. Ten recolor it to the brighter color scheme and renamed it Boomerang-10. Ten, who maintains his new car right after getting it, discover that there's a mini version of the car inside the cockpit of the Boomerang-10, in which he later uses in several ocassions where the main car is busted. It was revealed that Ganma not only made one but two Black Boomerangs; the other one was modified into Boomerang Gamma. Technical info Length: 136 mm (Normal), 148 mm (GPA) Width: 90 mm Height: 48 mm (Normal), 49 mm (GPA) Chassis: Super-1 Chassis, Super TZ-X Chassis Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Normal), 4:1 (GPA) Gallery Boxarts Boomerang10Boxart.jpg|Boxart of the original Boomerang-10. Boomerang10GPABoxart.jpg|Boxart of the GPA version. See also Namesake * Boomerang Jr. Related cars * Boomerang Gamma * Astro-Boomerang * Thunder Boomerang W10 External links Tamiya Japan * Boomerang-10 on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Boomerang-10 GPA on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Boomerang-10 GPA on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash Boy! Ten Category:Super Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Zaurus Tokuda